


В случае крайней необходимости

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс обнаруживает идеальное средство от плохого дня. К несчастью для Ватсона, оно связано с ним.





	В случае крайней необходимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310562) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 

Настроение Шерлока Холмса порой бывало столь же изменчивым, как погода в весенний день. Иногда он – один из самых жизнерадостных людей, а на следующий день я видел его погружённым в самое мрачное и подавленное настроение. Именно в таком нервном состоянии я нашёл своего друга однажды утром в понедельник, и случилось это, соответственно, весной. Проснувшись поздно, я спустился к завтраку только после девяти часов. Холмс всё ещё сидел за столом, склонившись над свежим выпуском «Таймс».

– Доброе утро, Холмс, – поздоровался я, заняв своё место напротив него.

– Оно вообще-то не доброе, – буркнул он, подняв голову. Посмотрев на меня, он нахмурился. – На самом деле оно неприятное, и мне жаль, что этот день уже не близится к вечеру.

– О, дорогой! – воскликнул я. – Что произошло?

– Вот, – Холмс не глядя ткнул в одну из страниц газеты. – Вот, – махнул он рукой в направлении окна, выходящего на Бейкер-стрит, за которым было дождливо и сумрачно. – И всё остальное, – закончил он обиженным тоном, взмахнув обеими руками.

Я попытался его понять. – Вы недовольны прессой, погодой и жизнью в целом?

Холмс кивнул. А потом впился взглядом в посуду на столе. Я терпеливо ждал, когда мой друг продолжит. Но он молчал, поэтому я решил мягко его подтолкнуть.

– Давайте, выкладывайте, Холмс, – попросил я.

Хорошо. На часах уже перевалило за девять, и мне срочно требовался завтрак.

Чайная ложка Холмса, скользнув по столу в мою сторону, потом упала на пол. Скрестив на груди руки, он уставился в окно.

– Пожалуйста, – добавил я. Налив кофе, я отметил с облегчением, что тот был ещё горячим.

Мой друг снова указал на дерзкую газетную статью.

– Рэтскеллер-отравитель назвал меня «никчёмным растяпой» в газете. _В газете_, Уотсон. Это слишком.

– Почему он назвал вас «никчёмным растяпой»? – задал я вопрос.

Холмс отчаянно ткнул в газету указательным пальцем. – Поскольку он – большой сукин сын, вот почему.

Я вздохнул. – Ну, мой дорогой друг, мы сейчас находимся не на школьном дворе. Нет никакой необходимости в таких словах. Почему Рэтскеллер – большой сукин сын?

– Поскольку я решил дело, а он был арестован. _Вместо того_, чтобы поздравить меня с работой, хорошо выполненной работой, он был ко мне _груб_. Груб ко мне _и_ обо мне.

– Это не удивительно, – заметил я, – учитывая то, как вы были одним из тех, кто ответственен за лишение его свободы.

– Это низко, Уотсон, – сказал мой друг. – Следовательно, он – сукин сын.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо. – Я закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы этого нелепого разговора не было. – Таким образом, кроме этого, вам досаждает ещё погода. А какая третья жалоба?

Холмс вздохнул; это был громкий, долгий и мучительный вздох, намекающий на невыразимое горе и внутреннее смятение.

– Яичница-болтунья холодная, а в сахарнице – муравьи, – ответил он, наконец-то переведя дыхание.

Я заглянул в сахарницу.

– Так и есть, – согласился я, – наглые малыши.

Холмс в нетерпении постукивал по столу пальцами. Он посмотрел на меня, прищурившись.

– Уотсон, у меня – плохой день, – пожаловался он. – Пожалуйста, не делайте его ещё хуже.

– У каждой проблемы есть решение, – попытался я его успокоить. Встав, я взял сахарницу и тарелку с остывшей едой, и спустился к миссис Хадсон. Через десять минут я вернулся к своему другу с полной сахарницей и тарелкой с горячей яичницей-болтуньей. Поставив всё перед ним, я взлохматил его волосы и сел, чтобы закончить завтрак.

– Уотсон, – начал он.

– Да, Холмс, – сухо сказал я, – у нас теперь есть сахар и яичница. Она волшебна.

– Нет, – возразил он, – забудьте о сахаре и яйцах. То, что вы сейчас сделали. – Он замолчал.

– Что я сделал? – озадаченно спросил я, наслаждаясь яичницей. – Что? – повторил я, поскольку Холмс посмотрел на меня странно.

– Вы сделали это, – он взлохматил свои волосы.

– Да, простите, я сделал это, не задумываясь, – извинился я.

– Нет, мне это понравилось, – признался Холмс. – Сделайте так снова.

Я посмотрел на него. И замер, не дожевав.

– Прошу прощения? Вы хотите, чтобы я... снова взлохматил ваши волосы? Вы серьёзно?

Он кивнул. – Мне понравилось, – повторил он. – И это заставило меня почувствовать себя лучше.

Наклонившись вперёд, я зарылся пальцами в его волосы; он немного наклонил голову, чтобы предоставить мне более лёгкий доступ. Спустя какое-то время я неловко отстранился.

– Помилуйте, Холмс, – улыбнулся я, – вы – не терьер. Вы не должны требовать ласк, чтобы почувствовать себя более довольным вашим днём.

– Я хорошо осознаю этот факт, – довольным голосом ответил он, – и всё же я здесь, в двенадцать раз более оптимистичен относительно утра, чем был минуту назад.

– Это... хорошо, – сказал я. – Я рад, что смог помочь. А теперь ешьте яичницу, пока она не остыла, Холмс.

К полудню мой друг насвистывал «Песню без слов» Мендельсона**, бодро отвечая на письма, пришпиленные ножом к камину. В два часа Лестрейд позвал нас на место преступления. Мне так жаль, что там обнаружилось два трупа; ни один из них я не буду описывать для вас во всех подробностях, дорогой читатель, из уважения к вашему душевному спокойствию и вашему желудку. Холмс быстро помрачнел из-за отсутствия каких-либо существенных улик. Он рассматривал предметы своей увеличительной линзой и ползал по коврам, исследуя их кисточки. В конце концов я нашёл Холмса рядом с собой, и лицо его выражало досаду.

– Уотсон, – обратился он ко мне, – я нахожу, что нуждаюсь в ещё одном взлохмачивании.

– Что, здесь? – удивился я в некоторой тревоге. – Лестрейд стоит у двери; он, конечно, это увидит.

Холмс нахмурился. – Мне всё равно, – заворчал он. – Я недоволен, и мне необходимо, чтобы вы взлохматили мои волосы.

– Тогда это нужно сделать быстро, – предложил я. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, я поскрёб ногтями его голову. Он чуть не замурлыкал от удовольствия и облегчения. Нам повезло, что Лестрейд в этот момент достал свои карманные часы и не смотрел в нашем направлении, иначе он наверняка бы подумал, что мы безумнее, чем мартовские зайцы*.

– Лучше? – спросил я своего друга.

– Намного, – ответил он и убежал на кухню.

Десять минут спустя Холмс обнаружил не только не сгоревший фрагмент письма, но и лезвие бритвы, с вескими доказательствами того, что именно его использовали для убийства. Реакция Лестрейда была бурной; ответ моего друга вряд ли можно было назвать скромным.

Вернувшись домой, Холмс сел в кресло и затянулся трубкой.

– Я не думаю, что нашёл бы те улики, если бы не ваше вмешательство, – улыбнулся Холмс. – С этого момента вы всегда должны быть рядом со мной на каждом месте преступления, если мне потребуется подобной стимул.

– Холмс, – заворчал я, – если вы думаете, что я намереваюсь ходить за вами по пятам, как чесальщик вашей головы, тогда вы – бо́льший сумасшедший, чем я думал. – Я сел напротив своего друга и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Холмс открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Но... – начал он.

– В любом случае, – продолжил я, – я почти всегда вас сопровождаю, в случае, если вы забыли. – Я на мгновение задумался. – Может быть похлопывания по спине будет достаточно? Или ободрительного слова?

– Что вы имеете против взлохмачивания волос? – спросил мой друг с негодованием. – Вы были тем, кто всё это начал, позвольте мне вам напомнить.

– Я знаю, – произнёс я. – И теперь я искренне об этом сожалею. Это – очень странное поведение, если выполнять его с регулярностью, Холмс. Конечно, вы это понимаете?

Задумавшись, Холмс нахмурился. Он начал что-то подсчитывать на пальцах, а потом медленная улыбка осветила его лицо.

– Давайте заключим сделку, – предложил он. – Волосы взлохмачиваются по требованию по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Оставшиеся четыре дня недели я не буду обращаться к вам с такими просьбами. В свою очередь, я буду играть на скрипке любую арию по вашему выбору.

– Только понедельники и четверги, – я задался вопросом, как мог оказаться втянутым в такую систему обмена.

– Хорошо, – согласился Холмс. Он откинулся на спинку кресла в глубоком удовлетворении.

Итак, если вы застукаете меня с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом в понедельник или в четверг, и я взлохмачиваю ему волосы к его большому удовольствию, пожалуйста, не поднимайте тревогу. Это – всего лишь особый день, по его просьбе, для личного комфорта и вдохновения. С тех пор я считаю для себя честью предоставлять Холмсу такую важную услугу.

***

* – March hare – Идиома, так говорят про тех, кто ведет себя странно и непредсказуемо – как зайцы (Lepus europaeus) в период размножения, пик которого в Европе приходится как раз на март [зайцы внезапно подпрыгивают на месте, "боксируют" друг с другом и т.д.]. Широко использоваться выражение стало благодаря персонажу "Приключения Алисы в стране чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла, однако известно оно с начала 16 века.  
https://www.thewestarms.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/March-Mad-Hares.jpg  
https://smspprimary.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Spring-hares.jpg  
https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/128/590x/hare-463047.jpg  
Осторожно, 18+ https://live.staticflickr.com/4060/4441335215_fb0a85441e_b.jpg (очевидно, третий – ставший невольным свидетелем Л.)  
** – "Песни без слов" Мендельсона – это фортепианные миниатюры по типу экспромта или музыкального момента. Мендельсон сочинял эти пьесы на протяжении всей его жизни: первая тетрадь начата 20-летним композитором, последняя завершена спустя 16 лет, за два года до смерти. Всего Мендельсоном было написано сорок восемь пьес, которые вошли в восемь сборников-тетрадей – в каждом по шесть.  
https://www.classic-music.ru/zm078.html  
https://youtu.be/btr1arRE8Dk  
https://soundtimes.ru/images/shkatulka/744.jpg (фото из статьи про Мендельсона, но скорей всего, это другой романтик – Григ)


End file.
